User talk:Wildwindstar
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Warrior cats rolepaly Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Meighan I remember last year in Media that you don't say your name and age I still remember that. I remember things.Wildwindstar/sig1 13:43, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Wildwind for leting me. Can I make SpeedClan. Hey Hi my name is Clawy thanks.Clawfaces 18:48, September 18, 2011 (UTC) May I make a Clan May I make ClawClan.Clawfaces 19:55, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Sure and Ask Dashy.Wildwindstar/sig1 20:06, September 18, 2011 (UTC) My I make SnowClan? Thank you--Speedy99 04:09, September 22, 2011 (UTC) So we can't have two bad guys? I'm keeping Akatsuki. -- Stare....of....DEATH. 20:30, September 25, 2011 (UTC) May I make the StarryClan.Starryfrost 16:56, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Please ask Dashycloud.Wildwindstar/sig1 17:01, October 1, 2011 (UTC) No. There is one thing you need to learn about Wikia, and it's called rights. I have the RIGHT to be on this wiki. I have the RIGHT to make constructing edits and help out the wiki. You DO NOT have the right to try to kick me off the wiki. -- Stare....of....DEATH. 20:40, September 25, 2011 (UTC) That is so mean and rude of you! It took me about 45 minutes to each of those. How would YOU like it if I went and deleted all your hard work. Also, you stole Ancient CheetahClan from Warrior Cats Roleplay Wiki. That is against the national law of copyright! Now I have to delete everything you did and start from stratch. And I can only type with my left hand, becuase my right was checked in a lacrosse game today! -- Stare....of....DEATH. 22:45, September 25, 2011 (UTC) It doesn't matter if you had the ideas first or not. What matters is that I put TONS of effort into those two clans. And what do you do? You just delete it because 'I had the idea first.' Then why didn't you make it first? You have to learn that you can't always get what you want. -- Stare....of....DEATH. 22:54, September 25, 2011 (UTC) By the way...I saw your that your sibling is a really good checker. But I know that you just put that there so you could say 'Maybe my sibling checked you.' I'm not an idiot. You live in Minnesota, I live in New York. Every team at the tournement is from New York. -- Stare....of....DEATH. 22:58, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Well did you ever think that maybe you could just join the clans? You can still roleplay in them, you just won't own them. -- Stare....of....DEATH. 22:59, September 25, 2011 (UTC) My I make a clan My I make a clan name DawnClan and another clan call SparrowClan.Dawnsparrow 17:39, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Thats it. You have definently started to steal stuff from Warrior Cats Roleplay Wiki. I'm reporting you for copyright infringement. -- Amp and Red Bull=Wild Will End You 19:47, October 1, 2011 (UTC) She just whated to make her own and we are not stealing. So she has two leaders, not one so that is not copying.Wildwindstar/sig1 19:59, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Still the same concept. You espeically stole raping she-cats. I can have you ARRESTED and FINED!!!! -- Amp and Red Bull=Wild Will End You 22:02, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh k then I make it something else and again sorry.Wildwindstar/sig1 22:34, October 1, 2011 (UTC) No, you still stole our concept of raping she-cats and Ancient clans. -- Amp and Red Bull=Wild Will End You 12:06, October 2, 2011 (UTC) No, its a direct copy. I'm seriously considering the arresting and fining of you. And if its your wiki, shouldn't it be YOUR original ideas, not ones stolen from us? -- Amp and Red Bull=Wild Will End You 16:20, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Alright, but 1, your not being very nice copying our ideas and asking me to leave the wiki, 2, they were our ideas first, long before you joined wiki, 3, I guess I'll go call the cops, they can track your IP address and find exactly where you live. Yeah, us New Yorkers are that epic. -- Amp and Red Bull=Wild Will End You 16:27, October 2, 2011 (UTC) May I make a RedClan.--Red rangers99 14:24, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Nope I am not cyberbullying at all, I am simply pointing out facts. 1: You are actually bullying everyone on Warrior Cats Roleplay Wiki, by stealing our ideas. 2: You are breaking real life law, and yes, I'm prepared to call the cops, I have my cellphone in my hand. 3: Cops can actually track your IP Address and pull up a map of exactly where you live. 4: Us New Yorkers have the Atlantic Ocean, Lake Erie, Lake Ontairio, All of the Finger Lakes, and the Long Island Sound. -- Amp and Red Bull=Wild Will End You 16:36, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Having your own wiki means responsibility, and obviously you aren't capible of that. Usually, a decent wiki owner wouldn't directly copy stuff from other wikis, for others would expect they are smart and creative enough to come up with there own ideas. -- Amp and Red Bull=Wild Will End You 16:40, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for doing that.Flameriver 17:47, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Dude...you kinda stole Past-Time Grove, which was my original idea (You even took the idea of them force-mating) from me, and I kinda want it back. Past-Time Grove........... it's copyrighted by me. It's against the law to take copyrighted things. So I'm doing you a favor by asking you to give it back instead of reporting you to the cops :/ 20:33, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Sorry.FlameXFire. You Can't Break True Love. 05:15, December 9, 2011 (UTC)